Dominance
by littlebrxt
Summary: [ NCT SHORT FIC, LIKE REALLY SHORT ] Lee Minhyung x Lee Jeno (MarkNo). Ketika Mark dan Jeno saling berebut posisi dominan di atas tempat tidur. Sequel/epilogue for my previous story 'My Only Wish'.


**Dominance**

 **A fanfiction by littlebrxt, a sequel for 'My Only Wish'**

.

.

.

"JENO _OPPAAAAA_!"

"MARK _OPPAAAAA_!"

Mark dan Jeno tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan mereka kepada puluhan gadis yang sedang menonton latihan basket dari kursi penonton. Mereka berdua tersentak kaget saat teriakan para gadis tersebut semakin kencang. Memang, menjadi siswa populer di sekolah memang merepotkan. Untuk mempertahankan reputasi, Mar dan Jeno harus merahasiakan hubungan mereka berdua.

Mark mengenakan jaket hitamnya sebelum merangkul bahu kekasihnya. Jeno yang paham maksud Mark hanya tersenyum pada para penggemarnya sekali lagi dan beranjak pergi. Mark memang tidak suka keramaian, sehingga ia selalu berusaha untuk menghindar.

"Ah, leganya."

Jeno tersenyum ketika Mark mendesah lega. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumah Jeno. Sebagai kekasih yang baik, ia selalu mengantar Jeno pulang selesai sekolah dan kencan.

" _See you tomorrow, baby._ "

"Mark _Hyung_..."

Pemuda delapan belas tahun tersebut menoleh saat Jeno menahan lengannya. Wajah Jeno tampak memerah karena malu dan gugup.

"Itu..."

"Hm?"

"Uh, itu... Sekarang..."

"Bicara apa sih, sayang? Yang jelas!"

"Hari ini Taeyong _Hyung_ menginap bersama teman-temannya."

"Lalu?"

"Apa _hyung_ ingin... Itu! Ah, aku malu!"

Mark menyeringai, ia paham maksud Jeno, tetapi ia tetap pura-pura bodoh. "Itu apa, Lee Jeno?"

"AH, SUDAHLAH!"

* * *

" _Seriously,_ Jeno?"

Mark tertawa ketika Jeno mengeluarkan tas plastik berisi satu kotak kondom _extra thin_ dan sebotol lubrikan dari ranselnya. Ia tidak menyangka Jeno bisa bersemangat hingga mempersiapkan segalanya. Biasanya, Mark yang selalu agresif dan mengajak Jeno untuk bercumbu, hanya saja mereka berdua belum sampai tahap penetrasi. Mereka berdua memang sama-sama ingin berhubungan seks, tetapi waktu dan tempat selalu menghalangi mereka. Tidak mungkin mereka berdua melakukannya di rumah masing-masing ketika sedang banyak anggota keluarga lainnya. Karena malam ini kedua orangtuanya sedang pergi keluar kota dan Taeyong pergi menginap, Jeno memanfaatkannya dengan baik.

"Diam, _hyung_! Aku sengaja bangun pagi sekali untuk membeli barang-barang ini sebelum pergi sekolah saat toko masih sangat sepi."

Mark yang tengah duduk di atas tempat tidur menarik Jeno untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Ia mencium leher putih Jeno dengan liar, membuat kekasihnya melenguh nikmat.

" _Don't worry, I will be gentle._ "

Jeno mendorong kepala Mark agar menjauh dari lehernya. " _Excuse me?_ "

" _What? I said I will be gentle._ "

"Tidak, _hyung, I will be gentle._ "

"Apa maksudmu, Jeno?"

"Siapa bilang aku adalah seorang _bottom_?"

"Apa? Jadi maksudmu aku yang akan ' _ditusuk_ '?"

Jeno mengangguk dengan wajah serius. Mark menjerit panik dari dalam hati. Mana mungkin ia menjadi pihak yang di dominasi? Selama ini Mark lah yang selalu memperlakukan Jeno seperti seorang putri. Apakah kekasihnya ini sudah gila?

"Tidak, sayang. _Hyung_ yang akan menusuk pantatmu dan kau akan menikmatinya."

" _Hyuuung!_ " Jeno merajuk manja.

" _See? You are acting like a total bottom."_

" _I'm not!_ "

" _Suck it up and just enjoy it._ "

Mark mendorong tubuh Jeno ke atas kasur dan mulai melucuti pakaiannya satu per satu. Jeno memekik sambil berusaha untuk mendorong tubuh Mark dari atas tubuhnya. Ia akhirnya berhasil mendorong tubuh Mark sebelum pemuda tampan tersebut berhasil menarik lepas _boxer_ yang merupakan pakaian terkahir yang melekat di tubuhnya.

" _Fuck_ , Jeno..."

Mark dapat merasakan celana bagaian selangkangannya mengetat karena tubuh atas Jeno yang polos ditambah dengan beberapa tanda cinta yang ia buat di dada mulusnya kemarin sore ketika mereka sedang berduaan di ruang ganti sekolah.

" _Hyung, let's be fair. Let's kiss, who can dominate the kiss the longest will do the fucking._ "

" _Deal._ "

Mark kembali menindih tubuh Jeno dan mencium bibir _pink_ nya dengan panas.

* * *

Mark menatap Jeno yang tengah terlelap sambil tersenyum puas karena ia berhasil merebut keperawanan Jeno, bukan sebaliknya. Jeno dengan sangat terpaksa membiarkan Mark ' _menusuknya_ ' karena ia tidak berhasil mendominasi ciuman mereka. Pemuda manis itu berlagak kesal pada awalnya, ia juga sempat menangis keras dan memukul kepala Mark dengan beringas karena rasa sakit yang ia alami ketika Mark membobol lubang perawannya. Namun akhirnya, ia mendesah keenakan saat Mark menumbuk titik sensitifnya tanpa ampun. Jeno jatuh tertidur tak lama setelah mereka selesai ' _bermain_ ' karena kelelahan.

" _You will never win me, babe._ "

Pemuda Kanada itu berguman sebelum menutup kedua matanya, menyusul Jeno ke alam mimpi.

* * *

"JENO!"

Taeyong yang baru saja pulang dari acara menginapnya berteriak memanggil adik tercintanya. Ia sedang ingin makan kue cokelat dari cafe langganannya, tetapi ia tidak ingin pergi sendirian.

"Ya, _hyung?_ "

Jeno keluar dari kamarnya di lantai dua dan berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih menuju Taeyong yang sedang duduk di sofa lantai satu, Mark mengikutinya dari belakang. Taeyong mengernyitkan dahinya karena ia merasa ada yang aneh dari adiknya.

 _'Kenapa Jeno berjalan seperti itu? Kenapa wajahnya seperti sedang menahan sakit?'_ Batinnya.

Taeyong langsung teringat masa-masa ia baru pertama kali berhubungan seks dengan Johnny, kekasihnya. Pantatnya terasa sangat perih dan cara berjalannya selama dua hari menjadi sangat aneh, persis seperti gaya jalan Jeno saat ini.

"MARK LEE!"

" _Hyung, no, don't kill me!_ "

Mark berlari keluar dari rumah Taeyong ketika sang pemilik rumah mengamuk dan berlari untuk mengejarnya.

 **END**


End file.
